


Pink Kryptonite

by bgltlena



Series: Supergirl Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pink Kryptonite, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgltlena/pseuds/bgltlena
Summary: Kara is insanely curious when she comes across a new colour of kryptonite - one that she had never seen or heard of before, and neither had Clark. But they're determined to figure out what it does. All they know is that Clark has been acting strangely, so Kara decides to consult a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second I found out that pink kryptonite is actually a thing, I had to write it. Hope you guys enjoy this oh-so-gay little tale :D

"Damn it!" Clark exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the office desk.

"Clark, calm it, man," Kara said, sighing and turning the fluorescently pink crystal in her hands

"You should probably put that down. We don't know what it does," Alex stated from across the room.

"That's the whole problem. It's not doing anything!"

"You don't know that."

"Look, Alex, Kara and I sparred for three hours. None of our powers are affected," Clark said, resting his head in his hands.

"It could be messing with something other than your powers."

Kara sighed and put the stone back on the desk.

"Hey guys, how's it cooking?" Winn asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing's cooking. We can't figure out how to turn on the damn oven," Alex said, and both Kryptonians sighed in unison.

Winn grimaced and sat down on the desk opposite Alex.

"I'm gonna go pay a visit to L- a friend," Kara said - she didn't want them to know exactly where she was going. She didn't really want to ask Lena about anything even slightly to do with Lex, but something had to be done about this strange kryptonite.

Kara left, and Winn led Clark to a new kryptonite shield for supersuits that he'd been working on - which was meant to be a bit of a distraction from the kryptonite - and Alex was left alone in the office. She walked over to the desk where the pink crystal was sitting and picked it up. Sitting down on the desk, she rotated the crystal around, analyzing it.

"What's the shiny pink rock?" a voice asked from the doorway, interrupting her thought process. Alex looked up and smiled when she saw Maggie Sawyer standing in the doorway - but that smile quickly changed to a frown when Alex spotted the look on Maggie's face.

"Here's a better question, are you okay?" Alex questioned, concerned.

"I'm fine, come on, tell me what the rock is!" Maggie said, pouting.

"It's pink kryptonite. We can't figure out what it does yet. Well - I have a theory, but nothing solid." She paused. "Your turn, what's wrong?"

Maggie sighed. "It's really nothing important."

"You're unhappy. That's rare. Something's wrong," Alex said, patting the desk next to her for Maggie to sit down.

Maggie sat down, and to the surprise of both of them, leaned her head over onto Alex's shoulder. Alex tilted her own head to rest on Maggie's.

"I broke up with my girlfriend. We were only together for like a week, it was nothing serious, but it can still put a damper on your day, y'know?"

"Yeah," Alex said, though she hadn't really dated enough to actually know.

Maggie was quiet for a minute or two before she spoke up.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Alex just smiled and nodded.

Maggie closed her eyes and sighed, still resting on Alex's shoulder. After a few minutes, she raised up and picked up the kryptonite which was sitting beside them.

"So, what's your theory?"

 

-=-=-

 

Kara ran up the stairs in the L-Corp building. She reached Lena's office and knocked on the door. She was startled, however, when the voice of Lena Luthor came from behind her.

"Kara."

Kara turned around, and was frozen by those icy blue eyes, just like she always was.

"Oh, uh, hi Lena!"

Lena smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I, uhm, I have something to tell you."

"Alright then," the woman said, and Kara blushed when Lena leaned past her to open the office door which - _oops_ \- Kara had been blocking.

Kara laughed sheepishly as they walked into the office and sat on the couch.

"So, what is it that you were going to tell me?"

Kara knew exactly what she needed to tell her - she was going to tell Lena that she was Supergirl - but she didn't know how to do it. Kara quickly decided to do what she had done before. Just take off the disguise. So she sat her glasses down on the arm of the sofa, and began to unbutton the flannel shirt she was wearing over her supersuit, but Lena stopped her.

"We could at least go to dinner first," Lena quipped.

That's when Kara realized what it must have looked like she was doing, and her entire face flared up red.

"Oh, no, Lena, that's not what I-"

"Relax, Kara, I'm just joking."

"I was just trying to show you that-"

"You're Supergirl."

"I'm Super - wait, what?"

"Glasses don't make you a different person, darling. And you don't honestly think I didn't notice you laser my detection device?"

Kara blushed again, and stared at the ground. "Yeah, sorry about that..."

"That's alright. I get it, you didn't want to ruin your disguise."

"Yeah," she said, then remembered why she came. "Wait, Lena. How much do you know about kryptonite?"

"A fair deal, I'd say. I learned a lot from Lex. Why?"

"Well, you know that different colours have different effects?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what pink kryptonite does?"

Lena laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Clark and I came across some, and we can't figure out what it does. Our powers are unaffected."

She laughed more. "That's about right, it doesn't affect powers."

"Well what does it do, then?" Kara asked, getting impatient.

"Uhm, well, it affects your, uhm..." Lena trailed off, slightly blushing.

"My what?" Kara asked, bewildered as to why Lena wouldn't tell her.

"Your sexuality."

Kara choked. "What?"

"You heard me, Kara. It, to put it bluntly, makes Kryptonians gay."

"Well, I haven't felt any different toward anyone."

"It typically takes a while to set in."

"But it's been a few hours already, and I don't think Clark-" she's cut off when her phone beeps - a text from Winn.

 

_Kara, I think we know what the K does. Clark is relentlessly flirting with me. Helppppppp_

 

"Never mind, Clark is definitely affected."

Lena laughed. "Told you."

Kara smiled, and looked at her feet again, suddenly feeling very shy.

"And, uhm, how long does it last?"

"About twelve hours."

"I think by then our IT guy will be past traumatized."

Lena chuckled again, and Kara was suddenly very aware of her half-buttoned shirt, revealing just a small part of the crest underneath. She started to button it, then took a quick glance at Lena, whose eyes were definitely wandering to three specific areas. The first being her partially unbuttoned shirt, the second being her lips, and the third being her tight-fitting jeans. Kara bit her bottom lip, and that's when everything went fuzzy. Before she knew it, she was kissing Lena, and Lena was kissing her back. Kara knew this was probably an effect of the pink kryptonite, but she couldn't care less. Lips still locked together, Kara pressed Lena down onto the couch until she was on top of her. She propped herself up with one hand, and the other was in Lena's hair. Both of Lena's hands were on Kara's hips. Kara's head still felt fuzzy, but it was a good fuzzy. Warm. Kara was happy. After all, she was having a good, old-fashioned junior high makeout session with Lena Luthor - which, honestly, she wouldn't have complained about even before exposure to pink kryptonite. Or, at least, she thought she wouldn't have. She couldn't really tell her actual thoughts from her pink-kryptonite-affected thoughts. But she didn't really care. After all, who would worry in her position? Next thing Kara knew, Lena pressed a hand against her chest and pulled their lips apart.

"Kara," Lena said, breathlessly, "Is this just the kryptonite?"

"Honestly? I have no idea."

Lena just laughed and kissed Kara again.

 

-=-=-

 

"So, you think the pink kryptonite makes Kryptonians gay? That's your theory?" Maggie asked, a little bewildered.

"Yep."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" Alex asked, gesturing over to where Clark Kent seemed very interested in poor Winn.

"It's a little, well, strange."

"I can't disagree with that," Alex said, and Maggie laughed.

Alex's phone rang in her pocket, and Maggie pulled it out and answered it. Alex swiped for it, but Maggie just smirked, winked, and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Kara, what's up?"

Alex protested for long enough that Maggie put the phone on speaker.

"I figured out what the kryptonite does," Kara said, sounding a little breathless.

"I think we did too," Alex said.

"L- I mean, my friend said that it'll wear off in twelve hours, so we really just have to wait it out."

"What do you say we give Winn the day off?" Alex asked, and Kara laughed on the other line.

"Sounds good."

"What have you been up to? You sound like you just ran a marathon," Maggie asked.

"Hmm, okay, bye guys," Kara said, and hung up.

Maggie chuckled, but Alex still looked confused.

"What did you pick up on that I didn't?"

"Alex, that is an almost guaranteed sign that she's been, um, with someone. If you catch my drift."

"Oh. God, I did not need to question that."

Maggie just laughed, took Alex by the hand, and led her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked, curious.

"To give Winn the day off, obviously." She paused for a moment, before shouting across the room. "Winn! Take the day off!"

Winn looked confused. "But won't Director Henshaw-"

"I'll handle Hank," Alex said. "You just get out of here."

Clark looked upset. Winn grabbed his keys and left. Clark watched him go.

"Isn't he cute?" Clark asked, after Winn was out of earshot.

"Adorable," Maggie quipped. "Clark, why don't you go train? I have something I need to talk to Agent Danvers here about."

Clark looked like he was about to protest, but Maggie glared at him and he left.

"Did you actually want to talk to me, or did you just want Clark to go away?"

"Both."

Maggie pulled Alex into a random supply closet.

"Uh, Sawyer?"

"Hush. Let me say this."

"What?"

"I broke up with my girlfriend for a reason."

"I-"

"Let me finish, Danvers. I had a very specific reason for breaking up with her. And that reason is this: I like you. A lot. Sometimes so much that I don't know what to do with myself. And I tried to be with her because you didn't seem interested but Alex, I couldn't do it. And I-"

She was cut off when Alex kissed her, hard. Maggie pulled back and grinned.

"Well, alrighty then."

Alex beamed and kissed her again - this time, though, Maggie took charge. She pressed Alex back against the wall of shelves and kissed her again. They didn't even notice when the door opened until someone yelped.

"Oh, wow, okay, that's a supply closet and this is, uhm, definitely not what that is for. I just needed a, uhm, yeah, I'll just go," Kara stammered, face going bright red.

Alex's face was about the same colour, but Maggie just laughed.

"Kara, where have you been?" Maggie asked, smirking.

"Just talking to a friend. But what I'm curious about is what you two were doing in the closet."

"Hmm, I really don't know. I hate the closet, don't you, Alex? Closets suck."

Alex laughed, but Kara just looked a little confused.

"Wait, kryptonite only affects Kryptonians, right?"

"Yes, Kara," Alex replied.

"Then why are you two-" she paused, realizing exactly what was going on. "Oh."

"Yeah, honey, trust me. This-" Maggie gestured between herself and Alex "doesn't need pink kryptonite to get any gayer."

Alex just groaned, and Kara blushed. It was then that they heard the sound of high heels coming down the hall. They turned around to see Lena Luthor walking up behind them.

"Why hello, ladies. Kara."

Alex nodded, Maggie waved, and Kara stared at the ground and blushed.

"I just got done with work and I wanted to come help out with the pink kryptonite situation."

"It's much appreciated, though I believe we've gotten it under control. Just waiting for the effects to wear off. It's only about thirty minutes to the twelve-hour mark, anyway," Alex said.

"Well then, Kara's effects should wear off. Clark's might take a little longer, as he has a larger body."

Kara glanced up at Lena, who winked at her, and she just looked away and blushed. The exchange went unnoticed by Alex, but not Maggie. No, Maggie noticed, and her jaw dropped.

"Kara!"

"What?"

"Lena Luthor is your mysterious lady friend?"

Kara muttered some sort of a confirmation and Lena laughed.

"As of earlier this afternoon, I suppose so," Lena said.

"Oh, snap, Kara got game," Maggie said, doing some sort of silly little dance.

The four women went into the main room of the DEO hideout, and passed time with work for about twenty-five minutes. Well, everyone except Kara worked. Kara paced back and forth anxiously, wondering when she'd stop think about Lena - but it just wasn't happening. About thirty minutes after the twelve hour mark, Clark stopped flirting with random male agents.

"Wait, I thought you said mine would wear off first?" Kara asked Lena, getting a little concerned.

"It would have had to. This could only mean one thing."

"What?"

"Pink kryptonite has no effect on Kryptonians who are already gay or bisexual."

Kara stared at her for a few minutes before speaking.

"You mean..."

"Yeah."

"Earlier, that was... all me?"

"Yep. That pink kryptonite is just a shiny rock to you."

Kara thought for a moment before smiling.

"So, you mean, what happened earlier..."

"Yes?"

"We could do that again?" Kara asked, still grinning.

Lena matched her grin. "If you wanted to, then yes, I'd be up for it."

Maggie whistled as Kara leaned in to kiss Lena.

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna want to do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Don't forget to head over to my twitter, @bgltlena, where I babble about pretty much every gay ship under the sun :D  
> -Jo <3


End file.
